1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for reducing current consumption and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable terminal shifts among an active mode, a sleep mode, and an idle mode in order to effectively manage power. The electronic device may exchange packets with a base station in the active mode, minimize power consumption in the sleep mode by reducing use of resources during a predetermined time based on a pre-negotiation with the base station, and reduce power consumption in the idle mode by monitoring down-link traffic only.
Most electronic devices include an Application Processor (AP) to perform various functions for the electronic device by executing various software programs, and a communication processor to process and control voice communication and data communication. The communication processor may be referred to as a modem.
The application processor of an electronic device may receive state information from the communication processor (or modem) and process the state information to provide a communication service use state (e.g., an antenna level display, etc.). In this case, the application processor may simply output the state information received from the communication processor without processing the state information or may process the state information through a third application and output the state information. Such an update of the state information of the communication processor may cause an application to operate and, accordingly, may cause a sleep state period to be shortened. Therefore, current consumption increases. That is, the application processor is woken to process an event occurring in the communication processor such as a state information update in the sleep state, and thus current consumption increases.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reducing current consumption in an electronic device which processes an event generated by a communication processor or a modem.